Talk:Dib Membrane
Age http://www.revolutionsf.com/article.php?id=552&page=5 This is where I got the info about Dib's age; for those wondering. Luna419 03:45, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Then why does the article say he's 13? That seems erroneous. I'm going to fix it. If anyone changes it back to 13, kindly have a reference. :) HamatoKameko (talk) 05:52, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Actually, he is 11-13 years old through the series' timeline. The characters did age throughout the show's episodes. GothGirlXenon (talk) 06:22, August 23, 2014 (UTC) There is absolutely nothing in-series to suggest that the characters have aged. Dib still has the same classmates, the same classroom, the same teacher, and the same school. 13 would not be elementary school; he would be starting high school. So forgive me, I'd like to see a reference of some kind. HamatoKameko (talk) 06:38, August 23, 2014 (UTC) At some point I remembered that Jhonen said that he was in 6th grade, and it would make sense for him to be around 11-13 years old. GothGirlXenon (talk) 06:45, August 23, 2014 (UTC) I don't know about you, but I was about 11 when I was in sixth grade. Additionally, Jhonen himself states that Dib is 11 (in the interview referenced above) and makes no mention of the characters aging. 13 is typically the year kids leave eighth grade and start ninth grade/freshman year of high school. HamatoKameko (talk) 07:05, August 23, 2014 (UTC) I heard that most kids start 6th grade around age 12; but some start at age 11. It would make sense for him to be around 11-13 years old. I also started 6th grade at age 12. GothGirlXenon (talk) 20:14, August 23, 2014 (UTC) You're still overlooking the fact that Jhonen stated Dib as 11 years old and that there is no indication in the show that the characters have aged. HamatoKameko (talk) 00:02, August 24, 2014 (UTC) There actually could be a timeline in the show; according to the events that occured in the series and info from other wikis and web pages. It was rumored that a year passes by during every new season in the show. GothGirlXenon (talk) 05:06, August 24, 2014 (UTC) You aren't reading everything I'm saying. As I've said on your Talk page repeatedly, rumors and fan theories do not have a place on the wiki; they are against the rules. So it really doesn't matter what other web pages say; if there's no official ''source, the information doesn't belong here. HamatoKameko (talk) 17:21, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Most of the unfinished episodes are left to speculation and some theories are almost canon. Jhonen even confirmed it himself at InvaderCon. GothGirlXenon (talk) 04:36, August 25, 2014 (UTC) beginning quotes This wiki need every single article about a character have the character's quote in the beginning. example: ''"My head's not big!"'-Dib' Superscaryguy 12:15, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Who says Dib had earlier false claims!? In the first parapraph it said, "But no one believed him because earlier false claims up supernatural beings". I'd like to know where the creator got that information, because it sounds more like fan speculation then fact. :I'm busy being in the process of moving or I'd look it up myself, but didn't it get mentioned by some Skoolchildren when Dib first mentioned Zim was obviously an alien in the first episode? -- Somarinoa 21:30, July 24, 2011 (UTC) : :Yes, it was mentioned in The Nightmare Begins that Dib has made (assumingly) false reports about ghosts and Bigfoot and things of that nature. There was also a presentation he did in a cancelled episode that reported he had found a family of slug people, and in Bad, Bad Rubber Piggy, he thinks his neighbors are a family of Nosferatus. We don't know if he's right, but he has a reputation for making these reports. Dykeatron 22:43, July 24, 2011 (UTC) : : :I am well aware that Dib has a reputation for Earlier claims. I don't think I worded it corectly. This is what I meant: Of course Dib is known for these sort of things, but what I mean is, none of them were actualy 'Disproved'. The reason everybody doesn't believe him is because they don't beleive in ______ themselves, but they never actualy have proof that it was false. :Antirk123 18:46, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Last Name Isn't Dib's last name technically Membrane? It is his father's last name. --RadicalEdward2 06:27, November 26, 2011 (UTC) No. Dib's last name "technically" isn't Membrane. Professor Membrane's name IS Membrane itself, not a last name. Vasquez made a joke that it would be "Membrane Membrane" if he ever had a last name. In "Dib's Wonderful Life of Doom", when the Meekrob were visiting Dib, they said "Dib... Dib--whatever your last name is." Dib has no last name, and calling him 'Dib Membrane' is incorrect. Also, one more thing. Radical, you need to learn to read what Facts of Doom are already on the pages, because you keep adding crap that's already there. PrimusGod 11:21, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I know no one's said anything here for awhile, but I needed to add this: as before mentioned, in 'Dib's Wonderful Life of Doom,' the Meekrob says 'Dib- Dib- whatever your last name is.', and Dib replies with 'that's right.' I mean, it's probably just a joke on the writers' part, but still. Lillop3 00:03, January 4, 2012 (UTC) As self insertion of Jhonen Vasquez Though not by any means a Marty Stu, I've always felt that Dib's physical appearance could have been based on that of Jhonen Vasquez. knoodelhed (talk) 20:39, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Image? Is it okay if I change the current main image to this? -- TheSitcomLover 3:33, March 14, 2013 (UTC) No; first off, EVERYBODY uses that obnoxious image for Dib. Second, it doesn't in any way represent his personality or character. The current one is fine. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 13:13, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Do you think it was intentional that each of the main character's names only has 3 letters? (Extra thought:The names all have 3 letters,and there are 4 "main"characters,soooo...3x4=12.The # for Invader Zim is 12.) 03:51, June 29, 2013 (UTC) 2001 Dib appered before invader zim premiered ? in early 2001 Dib was the only character shown before Zim,gir,gaz and many other invader Zim characters in the 1st preview of Invader Zim the 1st preview of invader Zim has been lost fro many years no one has uploaded yet. Zim and Gir appered in the 2nd preview it can be watched on youtube https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4-l-wnzXtrI Dib in early 2001 was the 1st character seen by views before they ever saw Zim and the other characters. dib was seen from the beginning of 2001? Dib was seen on tv before Invader Zim and the other characters in a commercial before the show came out. Dib's eyes and hair in the comics Jhonen has said on Tumblr that the reason Dib's eyes change color in the comics is just from color-correcting and adding multiple layers of color and shading. You can read it here . On the same note, he's also said the reason Dib's hair style changed is to make him look younger. He also said it's the reason Gaz's clothes changed. You can read it here . Just thought we should change the Facts of Doom on here that say these have been done for unknown reasons. Thekingofredlions (talk) 18:34, August 14, 2015 (UTC)